A pedra filosofal
by pandohra
Summary: Em um reino distante e quase desconhecido, uma guerra está prestes a começar, cabe aos dourados impedir que ela chegue a proporções irredutiveis. Fichas fechadas e pares por PM
1. Atenção comunicado final das fichas

Bom, como ninguém enviou ficha aberta, só por PM, eu consegui finalmente minha ultima personagem. E finalmente elas estão fechadas. - Que bom para mim e para quem teve fichas aceitas, e que pena para os outros que não enviaram, porque eu não posso esperar mais, e imagino que nem vocês.

Bom eu decidi por fim, finalmente, o que os rapazes vão ser, não significa que vai ser o par de vocês, mas fica aqui para vocês poderem acompanhar direitinho e se quiserem dar algumas dicas eu fico feliz também.

Achei engraçado que algumas das meninas decidiram-se por ter amores platônicos com 'opostos' que era mais ou menos o que eu tinha em mente, mas fiquei superfeliz que algumas tiveram essa proeza mesmo sem saber de nada, fiquei tão, super ultra mega power contente.

Bom como eu disse segue o que os rapazes vão ser no quesito classe, eles serão o que podemos chamar de classe 3 – a classe da musa, que é oposta a classe da Cigana, por oposta eu quero dizer que ela tem uma evolução diferente, habilidades e coisa e tal.

Seguindo a lista

Mu – Bioquímico, que seria a classe 3 do criador.

Aldebaran – Mecânico, que seria a classe 3 do metre ferreiro.

Saga – Feiticeiro, que seria a classe 3 do professor.

Mask – Sicário, que seria a classe 3 do algoz

Aioria – Cavaleiro Rúnico, que seria a classe 3 do Lorde (procurem pela imagem do cav.Rún e vão entender perfeitamente bem porque eu coloquei ele nessa classe, é igualzinho)

Shaka – Arcebispo, que seria a classe 3 do sumo sacerdote

Dohko – Shura, que seria a classe 3 do mestre (se chama Shura desse jeito mesmo)

Milo – Renegado, que seria a classe 3 do desordeiro (pensei muito, muito, muito, mesmo antes de definir ele com essa classe, então por favor não me batam por isso)

Aioros – Sentinela, que seria a classe 3 do atirador de elite (impossível ser outra classe, né)

Shura – Guardião real, que seria a classe 3 do paladino (pensei, bastante também, mas combina bastante com o caso da devoção dele pela Athena, e eu preferia uma classe que mantivesse isso)

Kamus – Arcano, que é a classe 3 do arquimago (a melhor técnica do arquimago, aliás de qualquer mago se chama nevasca, não tinha nem como ele não ser isso né)

Afrodite – Menestrel, que é a transclasse do bardo, ou seja ele está equiparado com a cigana. (eu realmente tentei encontrar alguma coisa legal, que não fosse o criador – eles podem criar plantas para ajudar no combate -, mas acabei tendo de colocar o menestrel – que eu não queria – na fic)

Kanon – Trovador, que é a classe 3 do menestrel – eu realmente tive um sonho legal com ele nessa classe, então vai ficar nessa classe e ponto final.

* * *

><p>Uma outra coisa legal, se vocês estiverem interessadas é procurar pelas imagens de renovação – que é onde aparecem essas classes dos rapazes – e por transclasses, que é a classe em que vocês estão, para poderem ter uma ideia pelo menos de imagem, só mesmo para vocês curtirem o figurino dos rapazes e de vocês mesmas.<p>

Bom era isso que eu queria deixar avisado.

Aviso também que pretendo confirmar os pares (oficiais apenas, sem platônicos) hoje a tarde por PM, para manter o segredinho entre vocês tanto sobre o amor platônico quanto pelo par oficial, para poder fazer aquelas boas e velhas 'conversas de meninas'.

No mais acho que vai ficar fofis.

Com as fichas fechadas também gostaria de dizer que a ficha escolhida – e acho que única enviada por PM até agora, foi a da Lune. Então a partir desse momento – o que eu estou escrevendo – as fichas estão fechadas.

Outra coisa, dar uma olhada nas imagens, também conseguem ver os itens que eu estou postando para vocês dividirem, ainda não achei uma imagem (desenho 2d estilo anime) de alguém equipado com a asa de demonio, mas vou continuar procurando. - Observação, acho que errei os pontos dela, é 1 de força, 2 de defesa mágica e defesa contra elemento sagrado. Esses itens também podem ser feitos ao coletar pequenas coisinhas, itens mundanos ou não, uma vez que vocês vão ter de ajudar os rapazes a evoluir, não fiquem tão preocupadas assim em que item eu vou ter, ou quem vai ficar com o item tal, porque vocês podem deliberadamente ir fazer esses itens enquanto ajudam os rapazes. Se quiserem é claro.

* * *

><p>As fichas ficaram fechadas assim<p>

**Paladina – Lune**

**Lady – Lina(PM)**

**Arquimaga – Lilly**

**Professora – Lune**

**Criadora – Chocomochi**

**Mestra-Ferreira – Hikari**

**Sumo-Sacerdotisa – Kitana**

**Mestra – Hikari**

**Algoz – Mahorin**

**Desordeira – Kitana**

**Cigana – Mahorin**

**Musa – Lina (PM)**

**Atiradora de Elite - Lune (PM)  
><strong>


	2. Sonho

Capítulo I

Sonhos

Era uma noite escura, mesmo que não houvesse nuvens no céu noturno, talvez pela ausência da lua o manto escuro que cobria o céu parecesse mais escuro que o habitual, mas não se demorou analisando essa questão.

A brisa levemente quente que chegava a seu rosto indicava que ali perto havia uma fogueira, provavelmente um acampamento improvisado uma vez que naquela densa floresta poucas pessoas poderiam sobreviver sem auxilio de tal instrumento.

Lentamente seguiu o calor em direção a floresta que definitivamente não se parecia com nada que poderia lembrar, não era Índia, Brasil, nem nada que pudesse indicar África ou qualquer outro lugar. Isso preocupava, mas continuou a ignorar, afinal poderia se tratar apenas de um sonho louco.

Mais um dos que já estava tendo há algum tempo.

Ele sempre caminhava naquela floresta, mas estranhamente não conseguia sentir aquele calor das outras vezes, seria uma premonição? Alguma coisa que precisava ter o momento certo para aparecer? Ele não tinha certeza, mas estava determinado a descobrir o que era, e isso acabou o levando para cada vez mais dentro da floresta.

Não demorou muito tempo como de costume, afinal de conta o calor aumentava cada vez mais, o que significava pelo menos estava no caminho certo. O mais estranho era o fato de não ter visto nada, animal rasteiro ou voador, nada. O que o deixava um pouco desconfiado do que encontraria quando chegasse ao lugar certo. Mas com certeza nada o havia preparado para encontrar aquilo.

Uma jovem.

A jovem em especial dormia tranquilamente, os cabelos longos e lisos eram negros e caiam levemente sobre o rosto impossibilitando-o de vê-lo melhor, sua pele alva iluminada pela fogueira que acendeu para pernoite, contrastava violentamente com o cenário escuro e nebuloso da floresta ao seu redor. Isso o irritou.

Há quase duas semanas inteiras não dormia por causa daquele sonho, no escuro e completamente perdido em meio a uma floresta estranha e que nunca viu, poderia ter topado com todo tipo de perigo. Para finalmente encontrar-se com aquilo que provavelmente o levara até ali, para finalmente encontrar alguém que precisasse de sua ajuda, seu amparo e então ele encontra, uma jovem, completamente sozinha e completamente desprovida de proteção.

Aquilo o deixaria ainda mais fulo da vida se não soubesse que ainda era apenas um sonho, ou seja, ainda não havia acontecido, ou será que não? Tudo parecia tão real, tão vivo que ele realmente se perguntava se em algum lugar do mundo, aquela jovem não estaria em real perigo mandando-lhe uma mensagem de ajuda.

Pensando melhor era impossível, uma vez que ela parecia completamente inexperiente e frágil.

Um estalo, um galho que se parte bem próximo de si, um olhar violentamente brilhante que se abre para a escuridão, algo estava vindo e por sorte a havia despertado. Ele queria gritar para que ela corresse, se escondesse e qualquer coisa que pudesse a manter protegida enquanto ele cuidava de tudo, mas era apenas um sonho, ele não podia realmente protege-la.

Para seu desespero e ele realmente raramente ficava desesperado, a jovem começou a mexer em uma bolsa, deveria correr, se esconder ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas como sempre mulheres são extremamente imprevisíveis e ela estava à procura de algo em sua bolsa. Que por um acaso era enorme, mas ele preferiu ignorar aquilo.

Ele tentou usar seu cosmo para encontrar a criatura, para seu terror ele não conseguiu captar nada, era como se seu poder não fizesse nada ali. Ficou irritado sonho ou não, ele queria fazer alguma coisa. Aquilo só não o deixou mais frustrado que o riso da jovem ao seu lado.

- _Não se preocupe, olha vai ficar tudo bem._ – Ela disse por fim erguendo-se com um escudo e o que parecia ser uma lança. Se realmente o fosse eram a maior arma que ele já havia visto em toda a sua vida. E com certeza a maior bolsa que ele já havia visto. - _Eu sei que você deve estar confuso, mas eu vou resolver isso logo e depois nós conversamos._

Ele estava sem palavras, completamente aturdido com aquilo que ouvia, era impossível que aquela jovem pudesse guardar tanto poder dentro de si, ainda mais parecendo tão jovem e delicada. Até mesmo sua voz, baixa e gentil, melodiosa como o de um ser divino traçava em torno de si a certeza de se tratar de uma criatura completamente inocente e frágil.

De pé finalmente ele pode ter uma boa ideia de seu corpo, tamanho e de sua beleza. Não era maior que ele, na verdade deveria ser um pouco mais baixa ¹, esguia, seu cabelo era enorme chegando à cintura, não que fosse muito diferente do seu, mas o fato de ser escuro como aquela noite ou ainda pior deixava-o um pouco aturdido.

-_ Olha eu chamei você aqui para me ajudar e não para ficar me olhando desse jeito._ – Ela corou levemente, raramente via-se junto de outra pessoa em campo de batalha e desde que comprara aquelas armas novas, com muita dificuldade por uma acaso, as pessoas realmente achavam-na um pouco estranha usando aquilo.

Não demorou muito para que ele finalmente entendesse o que estava acontecendo, eles estavam cercados, por todos os lados. Eram altos, grandes e estranhos extremamente feios para dizer a verdade, uma mistura de cachorro, homem e monstro, ele não sabia dizer o que era aquilo.

A jovem fez uma careta, não conhecia aquelas coisas, não que ela conhecesse muitas coisas de seu próprio mundo. As únicas criaturas que vira em sua vida foram aquelas que destruíram seu lar e sua montaria, as criaturas selvagens e grotescas como aquelas raramente chegavam a seu conhecimento exceto pelas figuras e pelas imagens nos livros do antigo lugar onde viveu.

Aquilo era um Orc e por sorte, a mamãe deles estava lá. Sorte, realmente ela deveria ter batido com a cabeça para ter chamado aquilo de sorte, não poderia estar mais enrascada.

A batalha começou com um forte urro vindo por parte da mamãe orc, ela carregava sua velha conhecida faca de cozinhar, afinal de contas monstros também precisam comer adequadamente, e a mamãe orc era a responsável por tal processo, fatiando seus alimentos para que seus filhotes pudessem comer mais facilmente ².

A jovem já era velha conhecida de batalhas, não que usar lanças fosse uma coisa nova para ela, mas ainda achava um pouco esquisito manejar aquelas coisas, afinal de contas não às usavam no lugar de onde viera. Tinha aprendido o pouco que sabia na peleja.

A monstra corria em sua direção, havia estudado uma vez seu costume: quando mamãe orc estivesse lutando seus filhotes esperassem-na fatiar sua vitima para poderem lutar uns com os outros a fim de escolherem o melhor pedaço, mas ela não tinha certeza de como eles reagiriam quando ela fosse morta por sua potente lança ³.

E realmente não demorou muito para que isso acontecesse, a lança em especial era uma arma de montaria e ela infelizmente havia deixado a seu peco-peco na estalagem, era uma missão simples a que tinha escolhido e próxima o suficiente para que não precisasse dela. Principalmente por causa de sua raridade. O peco-peco branco de nome Snowflake eram bem raros uma vez que em sua maioria era laranja rajados de vermelho.

A leve distração com a lembrança de sua doce montaria em segurança, fez o jovem a suas costas gritar, distraiu-se ainda mais levando uma pancada na armadura, o que não significava ela tivesse absorvido o dano, na verdade por causa da dupla distração havia conseguido um belo dano crítico.

O grito do jovem acabou estranhamente despertando o interesse dos outros orc's, ao que parecia sonho ou não, eles podiam vê-lo claramente e ataca-lo livremente.

Aquilo era impossível, um sonho louco e verdadeiramente maluco, o pior que já havia tido em toda sua vida, não podia usar o cosmo contra eles, naquele momento ele era completamente vulnerável, indefeso e sentiu-se momentaneamente humilhado.

Ela bufou indignada, conhecia bem aquela expressão de fracasso, às vezes fazia essa mesma cara, quando se lembrava de não ter conseguido proteger as pessoas que dependiam dela, com o tempo acabou percebendo que precisava superar isso para enfim conseguir enxergar sua própria força interior.

Os orc's aproximavam-se rapidamente, iriam pular em cima dele caindo com tudo sobre seu corpo indefeso e bonito, ela odiava perceber essas características nele, nunca havia as percebido antes em ninguém, mas sua missão era muito clara, deus estava acima de tudo, até mesmo de uma coisa boba como aquela.

Depois de ter finalmente decidido ir para a capital Izlude e finalmente corrigir sua inscrição de Espadachim para que pudesse seguir adiante sem mais segredos, que ela teve aquele sonho. Neste sonho sua deusa piedosa e amorosa lhe mostrava seu futuro, sua jornada, não seria nada fácil se tornar uma paladina de verdade. Não que em seu antigo lar não o fosse, pelo contrário, mas sendo uma paladina formada em Juno poderia difundir as verdades de sua deusa por todo o mundo, não apenas para uma cidade. Poderia proteger todo o mundo e conseguir dinheiro o suficiente e mais rápido para a construção do templo e outros reparos mais que a cidade necessitasse, além é claro de conseguir se sustentar.

Mas há alguns dias sua deusa havia enviado uma outra mensagem, essa enviada por uma de suas companheiras, sumo sacerdotisa de sua deusa a jovem lhe falava de um rapaz, estrangeiro de terras distantes e desconhecidas que poderia ajudar em um grande e muito próximo confronto contra forças antigas e escuras. Ela o descrevia como um rapaz de grandes virtudes e mistérios e que poderia ajudá-la a crescer em sua missão, se ela pudesse instruí-lo.

Claro que faria tudo para seguir os pedidos de sua deusa, mas confessava que estava ficando muito difícil encontrá-lo, tentou conectar-se a ele de todas as formas conhecidas a quase mês que estava tentando e nada. Mas justo agora, quando cerca de 20 bestas selvagens estavam cercando-os ele tinha de aparecer.

Estava cansada daquela situação perigosa, claro que não para si, mas sim para seu acompanhante ainda ignorante nas artes e mistérios da devoção aos deuses, definitivamente tinha de fazer algo e rápido.

Ela estava separada de suas amigas há um tempo, estavam juntas desde que chegou a Prontera, há quase quatro anos, era sua primeira missão sem suas amigas, como Paladina de Juno a pedido da escola de magia, conseguir um item especial e extremamente valioso guardado pelos inimigos, e os inimigos eram: orc's.

Para sua sorte, a carta senhora Orc estava com aquele monstro feioso e 'feminino' a sua frente.

_Gloria Domini. _

Era uma técnica poderosa e devastadora, por sorte havia conseguido proteger seu acompanhante momentaneamente abobalhado por causa de sua força secreta.

A batalha havia acabado.


	3. Acreditar mais,em si mesmo

Capítulo 2 - Primeira Parte

É preciso acreditar mais, em si mesmo

* * *

><p>No capítulo anterior eu esqueci de definir as notas do capítulo, aqui vão elas, desculpem-me.<p>

¹ - Eu não sei o tamanho certinho dos rapazes, mas vou definir que mesmo altas vocês ainda sejam um pouco mais baixas que eles.

² - Uma piadinha que sempre quis fazer com o monstro senhora orc. Em ragnarok alguns monstros geram outros monstros, não é o caso da senhora orc, mas achei que ficaria engraçado.

³ - Segue a seqüência da nota acima.

* * *

><p>O 'sonho' acabou daquele jeito, assim como para ela seu ritual ¹, ela não havia conseguido resolver seus problemas com ele, na verdade nem mesmo havia conseguido falar com ele direito antes de a ligação ser quebrada pelo calor da batalha. Sua face novamente estava corada pelo calor do momento e a lembrança do olhar do rapaz frente sua técnica apenas acentuou um pouco mais tal rubor.<p>

Raramente lutavam entre rapazes, na verdade tinha tempos que não era se quer observada por um, não que ele lhe importasse muito, ainda havia muitas coisas para fazer e nenhuma delas, infelizmente, apaixonar-se por um aprendiz ² estava em sua lista.

Recolheu seus troféus e a carta pela qual era responsável, estava naquele lugar há quase duas semanas, cheirava mal e sua roupa estava coberta de sangue, assim como sua armadura e suas armas. Era estranho sentir-se esquisita pelo fato de suas armas estarem sujas, nunca havia se importado muito com aquilo, talvez fosse por causa do recente treinamento como espadachim, ainda havia coisas naquela nova missão que ela não entendia muito bem.

Mas aquilo já não importava mais, tinha de voltar para casa, ou o que agora podia chamar de casa.

Retornando para Geffen a cidade da magia, a escuridão ficou para trás indo refugiar-se em algum outro lugar que ela não sabia onde ficava. O sol da manhã banhava sua face um pouco corada pela caminhada, nada que ela não conseguisse resolver com um pouco de suco de uva em uma de suas barracas preferidas.

Poções para todos os gostos e bolsos.

Era um nome divertido tinha de confessar, ainda não entendia muito bem o que significava, talvez pelo fato de nunca ter gasto dinheiro com os itens dela, já que sua criadora, a jovem ruiva de sorriso largo e brilhante e suas odiosas sardas nas maçãs do rosto e nome Nadya fazer parte do grupo, quase desde sua fundação.

Nadya era a criadora do grupo, ou bando com algumas de suas amigas gostava de chamar, era atenciosa com seus afazeres, estudos na verdade, Annabel respeitava-a bastante, não apenas por ser mais velha que si, mas também por sua dedicação mesmo diante das dificuldades. Tendo vindo de uma família de mestres ferreiros o que incluía seu irmão mais velho, aquilo já era esperado.

Assim como ela Nadya raramente envolvia-se na evolução natural das classes ³, sendo seus pais tão famosos quanto ela, realmente era algo desnecessário, lutou arduamente para chegar onde estava mesmo que não fosse muito forte, era realmente muito inteligente e dedicada, e isso superava qualquer outro fator negativo em sua jornada.

A jovem estava de costas para a rua, com seu homunculu, Trocinho de guarda na barraca.

- Voltei. – A jovem saudou a parceira com empolgação, infelizmente no momento errado, não era difícil de esperar o resultado de sua nova mistura. Um verdadeiro 'bum'.

- Eu percebi Annabel, eu percebi. – Não era comum ouvir a jovem paladina pronunciar qualquer coisa que o fosse, mas sempre gostava de reportar-se quando ia fazer alguma coisa ou voltava de alguma missão individual, então era difícil de concentrar-se quando ela falava alguma coisa.

Às vezes, em confabulações secretas em as companheiras realmente acreditavam que algum dia Annabel desenvolveria um poder novo, capaz de matar uma cidade inteira com sua voz, sendo necessário apenas o estimulo certo, sinceramente entendia agora o que as outras queriam dizer.

Virou-se com a cara suja de uma mistura de rosa e verde-limão, mais uma poção que dera errado, não que ela esperasse realmente conseguir criar um item para domesticas poporing a partir de uma mistura de sua essência venenosa e um doce exótico de terras distantes. Mas como diriam seus pais, desistir é para os fracos, e magos, mas isso era outra história.

- Presumo que isso seja pêssego do pessegueiro encantado. Acertei? – A jovem paladina observava atentamente as nuances da face da amiga, definitivamente aquilo era um pêssego.

- Não, presumo que isso. – Ela apontou não apenas para seu rosto, mas como para toda sua barraca, e duas barracas adiante do lado esquerdo, três do direito e sete atrás de si. – Seja realmente não.

- Desculpe. – A jovem sorriu e fez uma leve reverência em pedido de desculpas. – Estava voltando da missão e queria saber se quer alguma coisa que eu trouxe em troca de algo gelado para beber.

A jovem ruiva conseguiu por fim limpar seu rosto, tomando o devido cuidado de deixar seu homunculo longe do cesto de lixo, afinal trocinho ainda não entendia muito bem que não podia comer restos de suas poções. A expressão de interesse era bem obvia na face da criadora, como Annabel tinha mais força que ela às vezes conseguia itens mais interessantes que ela, mesmo em suas viagens com trocinho.

- O que você tem ai? – Ela observava a amiga como olhos arregalados de excitação, seria uma nova fruta que pudesse usar em seu teste? Ela já tinha tentando muitas, mas não iria desistir assim tão fácil, afinal ela não era um mago, mas novamente isso também não vinha ao caso.

A jovem paladina olhou para os lados pelo menos umas três vezes para ter certeza de que não tinha ninguém olhando, então abriu um pedaço da capa de sua armadura onde seguro no bolso estava à carta de senhora orc.

- Uau, então você conseguiu mesmo sua danada. – A jovem criadora pulou para o balcão, deu uma boa olhada para os dois lados da rua e enfim, numa nuvem de fumaça fechou a barraca, literalmente.

Mal saíram do lugar onde estavam e pelo menos outros dez vendedores, entre mercadores, e suas outras quatro evoluções brigaram pelo espaço vago, Nadya era esperta o suficiente para saber que localização, é tudo. Localização, localização, localização.

Nadya sabia que Annabel havia ido realizar uma grande missão para os magos da escola de magia de Geffen, eram a instituição que melhor pagava hoje em dia, a carta de senhora orc era bem poderosa, não que qualquer outra fosse diferente, mas ela era bem poderosa para magos.

Uma carta é parte da essência de uma criatura, muitas criaturas possuem uma parcela de suas características em código, esse código é liberado quando eles são mortos em forma de cartas. Essas cartas, muito valiosas por sinal podem ser usadas para equipar em diversos tipos de itens e torna-los mais poderosos.

A carta de senhora orc não era diferente, ela não tinha certeza do que ela fazia raramente se metia com esse tipo de criatura uma vez que eles juntavam outras criaturas, geralmente eles morriam com ataques físicos, mas para uma paladina como Annabel eles eram bem insignificantes.

Nadya também havia sido convocada para essa missão, tinha de desenvolver um item poderoso para equipar a carta de Annabel, as duas seriam muito bem pagas por isso e o grupo, apesar de ter integrantes muito poderosos, era bem pobre. Uma vez que a grande maioria estava com uma mão na frente e outra atrás quando se conheceram, eram missões como aquelas que pagavam o lugar onde viviam e seus materiais de trabalho, que por sinal eram bem caros.

Não demoraram muito a chegar à academia de magia de Geffen, alguns aspirantes a magos já estavam chegando também, vinham do que era chamado de campo de treinamento, geralmente aprendiz de famílias pobres iam para lá para aprender o básico, esse não era o caso de nenhuma delas.

O item em especial era um cajado, simples na verdade bem batido, estranho que os magos desejassem uma carta que deveria ter propriedades bem importantes para ser tão desejada assim em um item tão pobre quanto aquele.

Com os itens pedidos entregues o valor de 13.000 z. foi pago naturalmente aquilo para duas jovens daria para viver perfeitamente por cerca de dois meses, mas para 12, bom era um valor bem pequeno, visando o fato de que outros aventureiros conseguiam bem mais que isso em um dia de trabalho.

A carta em especial foi passada para a mão de uma outra jovem, elas quase não a reconheceram ainda mais vestida daquela forma, mas mesmo assim a reconheceram. Era Aiden a arquimaga do grupo. Não se viam muitas pessoas com o tom de pele mais escuro, e tendo um tom moreno na pele ela era facilmente reconhecida onde quer que fosse.

Aiden tinha cabelos lisos e rosados, a franja repicada geralmente escondia part de seus olhos azuis, mesmo que grandes, eles ficavam meio cobertos pela cabeleira rósea. Hoje ela estava com os cabelos presos, afinal era um ritual de junção entre uma carta e uma arma, na verdade era até que uma coisa bem simples, mas magos também tinha o costume de ver as coisas maiores do que realmente eram.

Ela abençoou a arma e purificou a carta antes de abrir um compartimento dentro do cajado e introduzir a informação da senhora orc dentro dela. O ato em si não demorou mais que 1 segundo, visando o tempo enorme de mais de 1 hora que durou a cerimônia.

Perceptiva como era não deixou passar alguns breves bocejos por parte de ouvintes do cerimonial, isso por sorte não enquadrava suas companheiras, elas sabiam como ela lidava com isso, deveria ter congelado os pés de pelo menos dois novatos e sete aspirantes a magos, mas por fim, ela não matou ninguém.

Ao final do processo elas puderam ser liberadas, dois ou três magos tentaram convencer a jovem arquimaga a não cobrar pelo serviço, mas ela havia aprendido a duras penas que o dinheiro que se ganha por direito era muito significativo e bem vindo ao grupo. Eram mais 26.000 adicionado aos cofres do grupo, naturalmente que isso deixou suas companheiras um pouco enciumadas, mas isso tudo mudou com as novas informações para Nadya e um 'presente' novo para a paladina do grupo.

Apesar de tudo Aiden não tinha planos de se casar em um futuro próximo, é claro que num futuro próximo nenhuma delas pensava naquilo, mas ela sabia bem que a jovem de Lutie tinha esse pequeno desejo, mesmo que não o considerasse muito visto sua missão como um todo.

O retorno para o lar fora bem gratificante, não que uma pousada fosse bem um lar, mas podiam tomar banho, ver seus bichinhos e por fim dividir a experiência de suas aventuras e os itens que Annabel havia conseguido.

Além da carta de senhora orc, havia: um livro de culinária nível 6, ferro e um cyfar. Amuleto dos orcs e mais ferro de um segundo monstro que ela havia enfrentado. A erva amarela pela qual Nadya quase derrubou a mesa do quarto, ela era usada para fazer poções, minério de oridecon, zargônio, aço, um dente de ogro e mais amuleto de orcs. Duas novas ervas: uma amarela e outra vermelha, que as jovens jogaram em cima de uma das camas antes que sua companheira criadora quebrasse a mesa, presa e as coisas mais interessantes às quais ela havia obtido até então, três flechas elementais.

As flechas elementais eram bem comuns entre tribos de monstros e criaturas com inteligência para produzi-las, mas visando o fato de que na mesa havia três estudiosas eram um assunto bem interessante para se pensar com calma e agitação: como orcs conseguiam os instrumentos para produzir aquilo, seriam eles tão inteligentes assim para saberem como lidar com aquilo? Tudo era bem interessante e podia levar a exaustão se não fosse necessário uma parada de vez enquanto.

* * *

><p>Bom a fic acabou se tornando meio corrida, ainda mais porque eu moro em BH e hoje (ontem, quando isso for públicado) foi feriado aqui, então eu tive bastante tempo para escrever alguma coisa.<p>

Espero que vocês não queiram comer o meu rim por causa de alguma coisa que eu possa estar escrevendo. Uma vez que algumas coisas do jogo ficariam dificeis de explicar na fic eu tentei dar uma boa adaptada nela, as cartas principalmente.

Outras anotações que foram feitas nesse capítulo e que não existem a não ser na fic e que existem no jogo, mas eu tentei explicar eu devo postar no próximo capítulo como eu fiz nesse.


	4. Acreditar mais,naquilo que não se vê

Capítulo 2 – Segunda parte

É preciso acreditar mais, naquilo que não se pode ver.

Seguindo o padrão pré-estabelecido pelo capítulo anterior seguem as anotações:

¹ Em ragnarok não existem rituais, isso é só na fic mesmo.

² Geralmente todos os personagens do jogo começam em um campo de treinamento e são chamados de aprendiz, visando o fato de que as personagens até agora não optaram por esse método de aprendizado, ele foi colocado só para manter conexão com a realidade do jogo. Não é necessário dizer que veio do campo, na verdade eu prefiro do jeito que estão fazendo mesmo.

³ A evolução natural do jogo é aprendiz, classe, a evolução da classe e a transclasse que é a classe de vocês. Existe uma outra evolução nova, que eu ainda não conheço, mas que é uma segunda versão da transclasse, eu preferi não mexer com elas já que eu não entendo muito bem delas.

* * *

><p>Seu sonho havia acabado como das outras vezes, em um banho de suor quente escorrendo pelo rosto e ensopando a cama, mas diferente do que costumava acontecer, agora havia pelo menos seis pessoas ao seu redor.<p>

Era um pouco complicado ser o cavaleiro da casa de virgem ainda mais quando seus pesadelos podem ser para seus visinhos, um verdadeiro tormento, com relação aos outros podia imaginar o que eles faziam lá.

- De novo? – O libriano perguntou com uma expressão de poucos amigos, não era um costume seu, mas às vezes ele usava essa expressão. A parte ruim é que o chinês raramente pedia explicações. – Está tendo esse sonho há quase uma semana Shaka, não vou perguntar o que está acontecendo, mas, se precisar conversar, sabe onde vou estar.

Essa era a pior parte, porque realmente ele só precisava conversar. E admitir isso era para o homem mais próximo de deus, um passo tão grande quanto o do segundo homem na lua ¹.

- Era um lugar estranho, diferente, nem sei se é realmente o nosso mundo. – Ele começou enquanto levantava-se da cama e ia até o guarda-roupa a procura de uma toalha. – Quero dizer não que eu já tenha conhecido o mundo todo, mas não era uma floresta comum. Não eram as matas da Índia, então também não era na China, não era tropical então não era Brasil. Não sei onde é aquele lugar.

Ninguém ousou quebrar o silêncio enquanto o dono da casa seguiu ao banheiro de seu quarto, era um cenário bem simples, eles sabiam que ele estava procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse indicar que lugar pudesse ser aquele. O chuveiro foi aberto e o som da água fria correndo pelas costas do jovem foi ouvido claramente. Era a única coisa que interrompia o silêncio.

Não demorou muito para que ele retornasse, a malha de treino ensopada, a toalha no pescoço e os olhos abertos. Não era todo o dia que um sonho tirava Shaka de Virgem do sério até aquele ponto.

- Existem algumas bem pequenas que, não sei bem se podemos chamar de florestas na Oceania. – O leonino sentou-se na beirada da cama enquanto seu visinho com uma segunda toalha começava a fina arte de tentar secar os cabelos adequadamente. O balançar de cabeça indicava que não era a resposta que estava procurando. – Já descartamos três continentes Shaka e você sabe bem que a Europa não é muito fã de lugares selvagens, se não é a África, não fica no planeta.

Era definitivamente a resposta que o jovem estava tentando contornar de alguma maneira. Qualquer que fosse ela.

- O que mais? – Novamente o libriano tomou a palavra, estava escorado na porta aberta do quarto, por onde naquele momento mais três companheiros entravam, era um quarto espaçoso apesar de o jovem indiano ser minimalista, mas com certeza não se sentia muito confortável com aquele monte de gente em seus aposentos pessoais. – Além da floresta, alguma outra coisa que chamasse a atenção?

Ele ponderou por um instante, seria de mais falar da jovem que destruiu pelo menos 15 coisas, monstros, seja lá o que fosse sem usar cosmo? Ou seria o que ele estava procurando? Não queria ser tachado de louco pelos colegas, então achou melhor contornar a situação, mesmo que ele soubesse perfeitamente bem que o cavaleiro de libra, definitivamente não deixaria batida essa tentativa falha de desviar as coisas.

- Escuro, definitivamente um céu noturno sem lua, mas eu não consegui perceber muito bem se tinha ou não estrelas, a floresta era bem fechada. – Ele parou para contemplar a lembrança, fechou os olhos um instante, não se lembrava do céu, não tinha certeza de nada daquilo. – Escuro de mais para não ter certeza nem mesmo da lua. Sem, lua, sem estrelas, nada de localização.

Por um minuto ele e os outros ponderaram sobre aquela informação, exceto na Ásia e na América do Sul, poucas eram as florestas densas de mais para que não se pudesse ver se quer as estrelas.

- Bom, se era noite pelo menos podemos deduzir que deve estar desse lado do planeta. – Milo de Escorpião não era muito bom com informações detalhadas, mas de um tempo para cá desenvolveu certo talento para investigação vendo seriados policiais. – Quer dizer, suas visões sempre estiveram ligadas a fatos que aconteciam naquele momento, em concordância com o nosso próprio tempo presente, o que significa que não pode ser muito longe daqui.

Eles ponderaram por mais um instante antes que finalmente o jovem virginiano seguisse para fora do quarto, os doze já estavam dentro de sua casa, mas definitivamente não precisavam ficar dentro de seu quarto.

Ele continuou seu caminho até a sala, onde se sentou em uma das almofadas costumeiras e esperava que todos se acomodassem no sofá ou em alguma poltrona. A noite seria bem mais longa do que ele imaginava. Para completar seu azar Dohko estava sentado em uma cadeira, de frente para ele, e esperava pacientemente pelas informações que ele não queria dar.

- Havia um calor estranho, quero dizer, não havia clareira e havia o calor de fogo, não era um incêndio, era mais uma fogueira, mas precisava ser feita por qualquer tipo de cosmo para que pudesse chegar até mim naquela distância. – Ele continuou enquanto permitia a contra gosto que Afrodite de Peixes secasse seu cabelo. Ele gostava daquele tipo de coisa, e sinceramente não estava muito feliz em brigar com seu cabelo naquele momento.

- E deixe-me adivinhar, não tinha cosmo nenhum. – O colega a suas costas pronunciou-se enquanto secava o cabelo loiro do companheiro. Odiava quando Shaka tinha aquelas crises, principalmente porque ele ficava rebelde com o cabelo e uma das coisas que tinha de confessar era que o indiano tinha a raiz melhor que a sua. – Mas, você foi atrás e encontrou a fonte do calor não é?

O rapaz apenas concordou com a cabeça, podia senti o sorriso de seu visinho alargar-se com a chegada da melhor parte da história, ou pelo menos uma das.

- Tinha uma pessoa sim, mas fiquei cerca de meia hora para encontrá-la. – Ele não queria entrar em detalhes, não queria repetir o que ela disse, tão pouco queria ouvir o que os outros diriam, em sua grande maioria esmagadora, que precisava de uma namorada.

Ainda tentava raciocinar para si mesmo o que ela disse ritual, procura-lo, deuses, isso explicaria parte das coisas, mas ela não disse que tipos de deuses estavam enfrentando ou representando.

- Os trajes eram estranhos, bem antigos, mas nada do que pudesse me lembrar a Grécia ou a China Imperial. – Ele continuou chamando a atenção do libriano mais fortemente, era uma das especialidades dele e do grande mestre, até o momento esse segundo não havia dado o ar da graça. – Na verdade pareciam um pouco europeus sim, mas uma data bem distante da nossa realidade.

- O quanto distante? Império Romano? – O chinês começava sua chuva de perguntas. O comentário sobre o império romano gerou uma careta por parte do rapaz, que naturalmente significava não. – Você disse distante, isso é distante. Para mim pelo menos.

A parte negativa de se ter alguém tão antigo é que quase sempre as distâncias não eram compreendidas adequadamente.

- Certo, descreva, vamos ver no que dá. Alguns santuários tinham armaduras distintas naquela época. – Naturalmente santuários diferentes tinham armaduras diferentes, mas novamente eles tentaram ignorar aquele comentário. – Eu não conheço todas, mas é bem provável que o Shion sim. Na verdade é uma certeza, mas em todo caso continue.

Ele tentou lembrar-se de todos os detalhes, possíveis que não pudessem comprometer o gênero da pessoa que vira no sonho, alguns detalhes eram muito claros e com a presença enfim confirmada pelo cosmo do grande mestre era uma questão de tempo até finalmente saber de onde era. E ter certeza de que não estava louco.

- Uma capa longa e azul. – Ele começou reabrindo os olhos. – Na verdade muitos detalhes são azuis na vestimenta, me recuso a acreditar que aquilo seja uma armadura. – Ele continuou ignorando o olhar critico de ambos os homens sobre si. – Alguns poucos detalhes em dourado, algo no pescoço, têm cruzes por todos os lados, vermelhas principalmente.

Ele reabriu os olhos tentando perceber alguma mudança na expressão dos dois mais velhos, mas nada havia mudado muito. Ficou irritado com aquilo e isso gerou certa graça para ambos. Quando o mestre havia dado um leve sinal para que ele continuasse ponderou novamente sobre o que dizer.

- A luva é diferente, acho que deve ser uma manopla, amarrada em cintas azuis do mesmo tom da capa. – O som de manoplas invés de 'luvas' acabou por chamar a atenção, mas ele continuou mesmo sem entender do que se referiam os olhares sobre si. – Uma espécie de couro envolvendo a cintura, talvez um sobre peles.

Os olhares por parte da grande maioria já o estava deixando nervoso, não sabia exatamente o que eles queriam que dissesse, explodiu.

- O que foi que eu disse afinal de tão engraçado assim. – Ele gritou fazendo com que até mesmo o rapaz a suas costas levantasse junto com ele mediante o fato de que ainda o mantinha seguro pelos cabelos.

- Muita calma nessa hora ai campeão. – O rapaz a suas costas disse por fim, enquanto seus colegas ainda tentavam manter a compostura. – Ou a garota da tal 'luva' mexeu com você, ou simplesmente está tentando esconder o fato de que era uma donzela que você encontrou.

Ficou fulo da vida, naturalmente, mais do que já estava. Estava tentando encontrar uma forma racional de se chegar a o motivo central de tudo aquilo, e eles não cooperavam com sua condição de narrador dos fatos, e o fato de ser uma jovem ou não, não era um fator aceitável para a narração em sua opinião.

Afrodite terminou por fim enquanto o colega tentava se recompor, havia dado um trabalhão deixar o cabelo loiro e comprido de Shaka arrumado, mas por fim havia conseguido deixa-lo apresentável.

- Garota, cara, homem ou mulher qual é a diferença. – Ele resmungou por fim sentando-se ainda irritado. – Não vou dizer então que ela carregava uma lança, bem porque não dizer do meu tamanho e...

Ele não precisou continuar para chamar a atenção de Dohko de volta ao assunto, afinal de contas, armas era sua especialidade.

- Formato, comprimento, definição da lamina, cor, textura, bainha. – Ele começou com outra chuva de perguntas, uma mais estranha que a outra e uma com menor probabilidade de respostas satisfatória que a outra.

- Calma Dohko. – Puxado pela camiseta de volta a cadeira o grande mestre novamente tentava dar ao rapaz da sexta casa alguma forma de endireitar as coisas de um modo concreto. – Não acha mesmo que no escuro ele vai conseguir definir isso não é. E mais ele acabou de dizer que a lança deveria ter o comprimento dele, então isso reduz um pouco as suas buscas não.

- Bom isso é. E não é também. – Ele tentou respirar e colocar-se novamente em uma posição totalmente observadora esperando apenas pela pista certa. – Mas, sem um detalhe em especial, uma definição única fica meio difícil. Muitos cruzados usavam lanças e cruzes nas armaduras.

- Bom. – Ele recomeçou por fim. – Tinha uma cruz especial sim.

Seu rosto corou furiosamente, ocupava metade da saia que a jovem usava vermelha e redonda. Sinceramente nenhum cruzado usaria aquele tipo de inscrição a não ser que representasse algum feudo. Lembrando-se melhor de seu rosto ele pode ver um outro padrão estranho.

- Havia três tipos de cruzes distintas entre si. – Ele tentou não se importar com o que os outros cochichariam depois daquilo e enfim continuou. – Uma cruz dourada, um pingente, era a única diferente do resto da armadura, deveria estar em um cordão separado que ela carregava no pescoço.

Cruzes de cores diferentes representavam muitas vezes questões diferentes dentro de uma hierarquia, uma cruz vermelha significava que com certeza ela era leal a sua fé, uma cruz dourada poderia significar uma questão pessoal uma vez que não pertencia a armadura diretamente ².

- A terceira cruz era diferente das outras no formato. – Ele continuou tentando lembrar-se detalhadamente dela. – Vermelha, parecia muito com as outras se não fosse o fato de ter... Um sol? Sim acho que posso definir aquilo como um sol, redondo e cheio de raios, contornando a cruz.

A menção do sol em torno da cruz deixou a ambos os jovens apreensivos. Havia três tipos de guerreiros que poderiam ser altamente perigosos e que não usavam cosmo energia para lutar, mas apenas a devoção de seus deuses e a força que adquiriam das piores formas possíveis.

- Quantas eram? – Os jovens já estavam de pé, finalmente o cavaleiro conseguira chegar onde queria. – Quantas dessas com o sol eram?

- Duas. – Eles conseguiram respirar um pouco mais tranquilamente, duas não eram três, e isso era bem tranqüilizador. – Uma pequena no braço esquerdo, na altura do coração. A segunda na saia, praticamente cobria toda ela do lado direito.

- Certo. Certo. Nada de muito alarmante, provavelmente um iniciante que acabou envolvendo-se em rituais, não iniciado. – O jovem de melenas verdes pôs-se de pé e estalava as costas contente de não ter nenhum problema muito grave pela frente.

- Não. – Ele interrompeu ao patriarca assustando aos demais por tal ousadia. – Lembrei agora tinha uma terceira. Amarrada na ponta...

- Na ponta? – O outro parou de respirar, prendia a respiração na esperança de não ser o pior.

- Era um terço. – Ele respondeu por fim, ficando mais tranqüilo por si só. Era ridículo acreditar que alguém que usava um terço e era fiel a um deus seja lá qual fosse, trouxesse algum problema real. Afinal de contas ele nunca trouxe problema nenhum para ninguém, e também se enquadrava nas mesmas definições.

- Que tipo de terço. – O jovem continuou trazendo novamente a dor do peso do futuro ao peito do cavaleiro dourado. – Quantas contas, espécie de material, estavam gastas.

As perguntas novamente choviam em cima de si, ele nem mesmo havia começado a falar das bestas que vira, mas achava que talvez fosse melhor ter começado por elas.

- Calma Shion. Deixa o garoto respirar, assim você deixa todo mundo preocupado, não é para tanto, veja ele ainda está vivo. – Enquanto o libriano tentava acalmar seu colega, distraidamente ele punha o resto de doze cavaleiros em estado de alerta.

- Sei lá pode ser muito parecido com o meu, não sei que tipo de material seria o dela. – Ele continuou deixando agora a ambos os cavaleiros nervosos. – Mas, acho que não deve ser má pessoa, ela acabou me salvando de umas coisas, criaturas, sei lá o que era aquilo.

- Como é? – Estavam prestes a pular em cima dele por mais pistas quando finalmente tudo o que precisavam desde o inicio havia finalmente sido dito. – Que tipos de criaturas?

- Criaturas, e desde quando elas são importantes. – Haviam começado a brigar entre si pela resposta certa. – Como exatamente ela te salvou?

- Como é? – Haviam começado uma discussão que poderia gerar a ruína da quase terminada reestruturação da casa de virgem, se ele não fizesse alguma coisa.

- Sei lá. Tentou usar a lança, mas depois usou uma coisa estranha, um clarão que sei lá transformou aquelas coisas em pó. – Eles finalmente tinham a resposta que queriam, ou talvez não.

- Nomes Shaka. Precisamos do nome. – Foi à conclusão em que chegaram antes de começarem uma luta de mil dias.

- Gloria... – Ele realmente tentou lembrar-se do outro nome. – Sei que rima com mi...

- Gloria Domini. – O jovem de melenas mais escuras falou por fim sentando-se na poltrona seguido pelo colega que se jogou no sofá.

Aquela seria com certeza a maior de todas as aventuras já vivida por qualquer um deles ali.


	5. É preciso correr

Capítulo 3

É preciso correr, não é hora de se esconder

Estava escuro, nada se movia, nem mesmo uma folha caindo do alto de uma árvore podia ser percebida, mas ela estava lá. Os olhos cinzentos e brilhantes eram pequenos, mas espreitavam sua vitima como um caçador implacável em busca de uma presa fácil que lhe servisse de jantar. Mas este também não era o caso.

Seu rosto coberto por uma venda de cor escura camuflava seu sorriso maldoso no meio da escuridão, haviam poucos centímetros até sua vitima, ela não duraria um único segundo contra si, mas tinha de esperar o momento certo até poder desferir seu ataque fatal.

Ti peguei. - Ela gritou pulando em cima de uma garota que, desapareceu no ar junto com ela.

Os longos cabelos negros e ondulados se rebelavam dentro do elástico que os prendia, junto com este os fios loiros cortavam o vento, estavam em Prontera. No susto a sumo-sacerdotisa havia se teleportado para outra cidade, estavam agora no quartel general do grupo.

Dentro do quarto, uma outra jovem encontrava-se observando a cena entretida, seus cabelos verde-água trançados caiam sobre a pele pálida com a de um vampiro¹, mas está era apenas a professora do grupo, sabe aquela velha observação sobre magos serem medrosos, bom, Ingrid se enquadrava nessa definição, mas isso também não vem ao caso.

Divertiram-se muito na brincadeira de vocês meninas? - Ela perguntou por fim retornando seus olhos para o livro que tinha em mãos, era o livro das definições de cartas do grupo, ou seja, tudo que haviam descobrido sobre cartas estavam ali. Para um mago, isso era altamente importante, para um professor, ainda mais.

Quando as duas jovens se recompuseram Elizabeth finalmente pode desferir seu golpe, bateu levemente na nuca de sua colega², causando um forte desconforto, ela não era de ser agressiva ou durona, mas detestava ser interrompida em uma missão, lógico que com sua seriedade a jovem algoz sabia tão bem quanto a sacerdotisa que ela tinha terminado o que tinha de fazer e até mesmo já recebera por isso, mas ser interrompida daquela forma era um pouco desagradável.

Não exatamente, eu estava tendo mais um daqueles sonhos. - Ela disse por fim sentando-se em sua cama.

Era o pouco de luxo que o grupo se permitia ter, grande e espaçosa, tinha um delicado dossel azul que cobria o sol de manhã. Dormir em acampamentos improvisados era bem desconfortável, e maçante, mas era necessário se preocupar com a boa noite de sono, pelo menos uma vez por mês uma parcela do grupo voltava para lá e recuperava suas energias por uma semana. Aquela era a vez delas, geralmente ocupavam-se das provisões de todo o grupo, atualizavam dados importantes nos livros razão e faziam pequenos picos para conseguirem dinheiro. Aquele dia tinha ido resolver um pequeno problema com um fantasma em uma rota próxima, nada que seu poder divino não pudesse resolver rapidamente.

Em verdade recebeu muito pouco dinheiro por causa disso, mas os itens conseguidos eram realmente valiosos no mercado, principalmente no caso da saudosa asa de demônio. Asa de demônio era um equipamento de cabeça, na verdade eram pequenas asinhas negras que podiam proteger seu usuário contra dano causado pelo elemento divino. O monstrinho problematico em especial era Deviling, a bolinha gelatinosa do elemento demônio que por vezes aparecia nas florestas de payon e atacava qualquer um que se move-se dentro de seu 'território', por sorte ela não se importava tanto assim em matar coisinhas fofinhas e gelatinosas, desde que elas fossem do mal, é lógico.

Jogou a asa de demônio em cima da mesa, afinal de contas todos os itens eram divididos igualmente entre todas do grupo, viu que ambas as amigas tinham os olhos brilhando ao verem o objeto, era realmente muito bonito, se não fosse é claro a cor negra e o fato de que pertencia a um ser maldoso. Apesar de ser bonito ela tinha uma certa aversão aquele tipo de coisa.

* * *

><p>Capítulo bem curto porque eu estou quase me atrasando para aula:<p>

Seguinte não me lembro qual das meninas me fez o favor de lembrar dos itens aplicáveis fofinhos. Como vocês são um grupo quero que me digam com qual das personagens deve ficar esse, sendo um grupo vocês devem concordar entre si, ou não, mas queria uma participação maior de vocês na história, ficaria mais interessante na minha opinião.

A asa de demônio como eu disse, aumenta a força (personagens que usam força – paladino, lorde, desordeiro, algoz) e a defesa mágica (personagens que usam mágica – arquimago, professor) e protege contra poder divino (personagens que usam poder divino – sumo sacerdote, paladino, mestre).

Coloquei aqui só os personagens que enfrentam isso diariamente ou seja, personagens que usam poder divino, força e mágica quase todas as vezes que vão para uma luta. No caso vocês podem decidir entre vocês com quem deve ficar o item, mesmo as que não estiverem dentro do capítulo tem esse direito. Não precisa ser enviado por PM. Caso não haja igualdade entre a decisão de vocês, a asa vai para o que podemos chamar de uso por necessidade, ou seja, como ela protege contra elementos divinos, quando alguém for enfrentar um monstro divino ele vai usar esse item e tal.

Favor darem uma olhadinha – para quem ainda não deu no primeiro capítulo, que tem uma atualização urgente lá. No mais só isso.


End file.
